Armored Lizard (Character)
Armored Lizard '''is a Monster Character in the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Video Game. You can choose him to be your '''Deck Master, Capsule Monster or as your Soldier. This Monster attack is Battle Arts Claw. This Monster does not speak any languages so therefor he can't communicate with you but he understands its commands. Card Game Attacks Armored Lizard Attack is 1500. Attack In the card game Armored Lizard kills his opponent's with a deadly Claw Punch that kills the monster instantly. A Direct Attack if theres a monster on the field; Armored Lizard jumps and attacks the player with a Claw Punch. If there's no monster; Armored Lizard runs and delivers a Claw Punch to the opponent's LP. If Armored Lizard attack is over 3000; Armored Lizard attacks the monster with a Shadow Claw killing the monster with a deadly poison. Direct Attack: Armored Lizard Jumps and attacks the opponent with a Shadow Claw causing the screen to go purple making the opponen't lose LP by poison. Double Attack Both Armored Lizard and Lesser Dragon are counterparts. Direct Attack; Armored Lizard and Lesser Dragon are gonna strike your opponent's LP directly with a double Claw Punch. Finisher; Fire Ball Hook; Armored Lizard and Lesser Dragon are both gonna finish off their opponent's LP by (Lesser Dragon) throwing a Fire Ball (weak attack)/Huge Fire Ball (3000 or more) and when it reaches there near the opponent, Armored Lizard would grab the Fire Ball and Fire Punch (The screen would turn red if the attack is 3000 or more) the opponent's LP reducing the LP to zero. Also If your opponent attacks Lesser Dragon and Armored Lizard attack is higher than your opponent's monster, Armored Lizard will protect Lesser Dragon and destroy the attacking monster. Or you can choose Armored Lizard to sacrifice for Lesser Dragon to keep Lesser Dragon on the field. Defense Anthrosaurus Defense is 1200. When an opponent monster attacks him and Anthrosaurus Defense is higher it will block the attack with his huge claws. Destroyed When Armored Lizard is destroyed by Battle and send to the Graveyard or Banish, he will make a loud scream. Victory Edit When he destroys a monster as a result of Battle, he will scream!. If he destroys a strong monster of 3000 over, he will scream and make a stance similar to the one in the card. Unaffected Edit When a card effect is activated and his unaffected by them. He will reflect the effects with his claws. * If the opponent is using Dark Hole; he will just guard and glow blue. If he's 300 or more, the effect would go on its body armor making the effect useless and unaffected. * If the opponent is using Dark Hole; The armor would adsorb the hole with its armor and then glow black and its armor would glow black too. Forms If the opponent uses DNA Surgery which would turn the monster into any type of monster or any effect like Zombie World Armored Lizard would change appearance. Legendary Heroes You can choose Armored Lizard to be your loyal monster for this journey along with two other monsters. You can also choose two more monsters. You can only have three monsters at the beginning of the game. This Monster cannot carry you or have an ability that can help you in the road. However, he can be alongside you while your traveling if you have him as your Main Monster This monster can run but he ain't that fast. He doesn't have any ability or skill as the main Monster. It would be best if you put him in other slots. This monster can't swim with you, however he swims by himself\f and like a lizard. You can customize this monster. You can make him look like a cowboy. Wear a cowboy hat, neck scarf and a cowboy vest in which would raise its defense by 200. Armored Lizard and Lesser Dragon don't have a Tag Combo. The Attack and Defense of this monster is pretty high. The Action points and HP are good. With the Defense, Armor Ability and HP he would be a hard monster to take down. However, Armored Lizard's Speed isn't that high. Stats L'v'. 1 - 100: Type: Reptile Attribute: Earth Hyper Point (HP): 650 - 2650 (20) Attack: 1500 - 4500 (30) Defense: 1200 - 4500 (33) Speed: 500 - 2500 (20) Action Point (AP/Stars): 4 - 9 Battle Art: Battle Arts Claw - It may reduce 1 Action Point (10% chance). This ability would appear in Lv. 25. Special: Shadow Claw (2) - 1.5 power. It reduces the defense of your opponent's monster by 500. Lv. 75. Abilities: Armor (lv.50), Critical Point (lv. 100) Virtual World/Deck Master Leader During your duels with the Big Five and their Henchman's. You have to choose one monster from your deck to be your Deck Master. If you get Armored Lizard he will have the following ability. Abilities Armor (Current) - Increases the Defense of all your defense position monsters by 400. No Armor (Colonel) - Decreases the Defense of all your opponent's monsters by 400. * You need 400 points to obtained this ability. Battle of Arts (Secretary of Defense) - Increases the Attack of all your monsters by 400 during your Battle Phase only. And Decreases their your opponent's attack by 200. * You need 1500 points to obtained this ability. Capsule Monsters Armored Lizard appears in the Capsule Monsters series. You can buy this monster for 175 points. After, you beat stage 1 this monster becomes available on the shop. Attributes Symbol: Earth Attack: Battle Arts Claw Special Ability; * Armor: Increases the Defense of one monster by 40 points for one full turn only. * At Level 4 he obtains this Ability. * It cost 140 AP. Stats HP: 240 - 340 (10 per level) Attack: 125 - 170 Defense: 100 - 145 Information Cost: 100 AP: 130 - 152 Capsule: 115 - 142 Movements Walk (UP, Down, Sides); 2 Capsule HP: 150 Defense: 70 Symbols Earth Symbol: Increases the HP of Earth Monsters. Light Symbol: Increases their Defense and promotes Special Ability effects and reduces the cost too. Dark Symbol: Decreases the HP of Earth Monsters. Wind Symbol: Decreases the Attack of Earth Monsters. Dice Pool This monster is a Level 2 You need two Level 2 summon to summon this card. Level: 2 HP: 20 Attack: 20 Defense: 20 Ability: Armor: Increases its defense by 5 points. One Magic Dice is required. Trivia Category:Monsters (Characters)